El inicio de algo nuevo
by MisakiLat
Summary: One-Shot. Kagami parece estar algo distraido, Kuroko se da cuenta. Ambos descubren un sentimiento mutuo, sera este el inicio de algo nuevo?


**KAGAKURO**

yeah~ esta es una historia que he hecho a partir de un rol que tuve con una muy buena amiga mía, ya que ambas amamos a esta pareja lo hemos convertido en un One-Shot para compartirlo con todos los que aman a esta pareja! El fic se nos hizo un poco complicado comenzarlo ya que debíamos adaptarlo al rol pero aquí esta! Esperamos que les guste! Atentamente, Nezuzu y Misaki!~

* * *

_**El inicio de algo nuevo**_

Ya era tarde, el sol ya se ocultaba y se estaba haciendo cada vez oscuro. Recién acababa de terminar el entrenamiento en el club del instituto Seirin donde los miembros del Club de basket practicaban todos los Lunes, miércoles Viernes y Domingos hasta tarde.

El entrenamiento había sido más duro de lo normal, lo cual se debía a que se aproximaban las eliminatorias para la Winter Cup, y debían entrenar mucho si es que querían ganar.

Kagami, una vez que había terminado el entrenamiento, se apresuro para salir y dirigirse hacia el restaurante en el que solía comer todos los días luego de los entrenamientos. No es que no supiese cocinar, al contrario, era todo un experto en esa tarea, pero luego de entrenar tanto… A nadie le dan ganas de cocinar, ¿No es así?

Pero algo estos días le pasaba, se comportamiento era extraño y no solo de él sino también de su otro compañero, Kuroko. Kagami siempre era con Kuroko el más destacado del equipo por sus jugadas excelentes, pero hace poco, se mostraba muy distraído; Su sombra se percató, incluso el equipo lo hizo.

Kagami no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su sombra Kuroko, después de todo era como un fantasma, nadie nunca podía saber con exactitud donde era que estaba, ni como desaparecía y aparecía de repente. Solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando el de menor altura hizo algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido.

- Kagami-Kun... -Susurraba el peli celeste con el rostro serio, el nombre de su compañero de equipo. Cuando sorprendiendo al Pelirrojo se acerco para robarle un pequeño beso.- Estas ausente, Kagami-Kun, estas raro... -susurro para volver a ponerse serio.-

Kagami despertó de sus pensamientos en el instante que sintió los labios de su compañero de equipo sobre los suyos, se sonrojó al instante sin saber qué hacer, nervioso trató de agarrar el hombro de Tetsuya, tal vez deseaba que durará más el pequeño beso que le había regalado.- Ha? .- Solo atinó a decir.- ¡¿Por por qué me BESASTE?! -Se cubrió la boca sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Ya lo dije, estabas ausente... -Susurro tranquilo, aun serio. No entendía porque lo había besado a Kagami, pero estaba seguro de que le había gustado.- Kagami-Kun esta raro últimamente. Me di cuenta en los entrenamientos. ¿Te ha sucedido algo, Kagami-Kun? ¿Kagami-Kun acaso está enamorado? -pregunto tranquilo el de menor altura con un nudo en la garganta esperando la respuesta de su nueva luz. Estaba serio, con la misma cara de póker que tenia siempre.

- ¿Ausente? ¿Raro? bueno... –El pelirrojo evito la mirada de su compañero, mientras pasaba el dedo índice por sus labios pensativo. ¿Enamorado? ¿Sería la palabra correcta? Hace poco tiempo que se había dado cuenta que quién llamaba su atención más que cualquiera, quién se ganaba sus celos e incluso quien él mismo le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.- No me ha sucedido nada .-Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del más pequeño.- ¡Y no digas cosas vergonzosas como esas! -Volteó el rostro y murmuró.- Tampoco sabría decirlo, nunca me he enamorado.

Kuroko Sonreía, era una sonrisa pequeña que casi ni se veía, pero allí estaba, una pequeña sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y que posiblemente tardaría en volver a aparecer en aquel rostro que nunca se inmutaba por nada, ese rostro que nunca dejaba de estar serio.- ¿ Nunca te has enamorado, Kagami-Kun..? –Susurraba Kuroko al tiempo que se giraba para ponerse adelante del Pelirrojo para poder verlo al rostro.- ¿Tampoco te ha gustado nadie? ¿No hay nadie que haya estado en tus pensamientos..? -pregunto mirándolo expectante, no entendía muy bien porque le hacía tantas preguntas, pero necesitaba saber las respuestas.- Yo si me he enamorado Kagami-Kun... o al menos... eso creo sentir en estos momentos..

Kagami fijó su mirada en Kuroko mientras trataba de responderse mentalmente cada pregunta que le hacía. ¿Por qué tanto interés? Estaba claro que se sentía confundido en estos momentos, más por que la persona de quién supuestamente está enamorado, o mejor dicho le gusta es un hombre. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano avergonzado por sus pensamientos sin perder la visión de su compañero que aún trataba de llamar su atención.- ¿Ha? ¿Enserio? -Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, sentía que su corazón se paralizaba, tenía miedo preguntar quién era, pero debía o moriría de curiosidad. Tragó saliva y sonrió ante su comentario.- Hahahaha ¿Enserio? ¿De quién? -Palmeó su espalda caminando, siguiendo el camino hacia el mismo restaurante que iban siempre. No quería escuchar el nombre de ''esa'' persona, menos si era parte del mismo equipo. "Tengo celos." pensó esperando su respuesta y evitando verlo al rostro.

Kagami-Kun... -Se detuvo el de menor altura en medio del camino en silencio. Solo susurro el nombre de su compañero, después de todo Kagami le había preguntado el nombre de quien estaba enamorado. Y era el pelirrojo. Lo había besado, ¿es que eso ya no le había dicho nada de que estaba enamorado de él? se preguntaba algo dolorido debido a la ignorancia de su compañero.- Kagami-Kun me pregunto el nombre... Una persona enamorada no suele besar a la persona que le gusta? Kagami-Kun... Kagami-Kun se enojara si a Kuroko le gusta Kagami? –susurro Kuroko al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza mirándose los pies.

- ...Ha?-Kagami paro en seco, sorprendido por la actitud del otro, cada palabra que decía era como un eco en su cabeza, cada palabra hacía que su corazón explotara literalmente, cada palabra que Kuroko pronunciaba, su nombre, el beso, quien en realidad está enamorado. Tenía demasiados sentimientos juntos, no atinaba a decir algo inteligente, solo gritaba en su mente que lo amaba, que nunca podría enojarse con él por eso y que sus preguntas eran tontas, tontas pero hermosas...  
Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, levantó su mentón y le brindó un pequeño beso que podía responder todas las preguntas de su compañero.- Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas acá, baka.-Le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Kuroko se sorprendió al sentir el beso que le daba Kagami, ¿era cierto lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Es que acaso estaba siendo correspondido por su amigo? No sabía cómo, pero dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosadas. Sentía como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, y era raro. Después de todo... Era la primera vez que se avergonzaba, nunca demostraba ninguna emoción ni ningún cambio en el rostro.- Kagami-Kun.. ¿Kagami-Kun saldrá conmigo? ¿Kagami-Kun sera... sera mi pareja? -pregunto mirándolo a los ojos esperando a que el pelirrojo le respondiera, temía un poco la respuesta, después de todo ambos eran hombres, y aunque a él ello no le interesara..., no podía decir lo mismo de Kagami, el sí que era un tema completamente diferente.

Kagami tenía nervios por lo que había hecho, era la primera vez que hacía algo así por alguien y más aún siendo alguien de su mismo sexo, era extraño, pero él lograba sentirse bien ante el hecho.- Baka, eso no tienes por qué preguntarme, es obvio. -Dijo tratando de no desviar su mirada a otro lado, esta vez. Suspiró- Por que por más raro que parezca, con el tiempo me he enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta.-Habló por último impulsivamente "¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?" pensó avergonzado, era de las personas que primero actuaba y luego pensaban, sin embargo; era lo realmente deseaba. Estar siempre con él.

Kuroko apenas escucho lo que le había dicho Kagami. No pudo evitar el acercarse lo más que podía a él y se paró de puntas sosteniéndose de la ropa del pelirrojo para poder besarlo. Eso era lo único que tenia de malo el ser tan bajito. ¿Ahora es que siempre le costaría besarlo?- Kagami-Kun... ¿Kagami-Kun está nervioso? ¿A Kagami-Kun le molesta que lo bese en público? -Susurro bajo mirándolo a los ojos e ignorando todo lo demás se aferra al mayor al tiempo que descansaba el rostro en su pecho.

Kagami se sorprendió de nuevo al tener los labios de su ahora pareja de nuevo por sorpresa, pero esta vez logró corresponderle de una forma más dulce que la anterior.- ¿Ha? no me importa ser besado por ti frente a todos.-Ladeó la cabeza, aferrándose también a él.- Aunque creo que la gente no está acostumbrada a estas cosas.-Sonrió despeinándolo un poco.

Kuroko dejo escapar una pequeña risa y a los pocos segundos había dejado de estar al lado de Kagami para estar delante de él caminando hacia el restaurante.- Kagami-Kun... quiero una malteada de vainilla. ¿Tú comerás o te quedaras aquí? -se volteo para poder preguntarle mirándolo serio, aunque por dentro estaba feliz y no lo demostrara.

Kagami sonrió continuando su caminata a su lado.- ¡Tch, necesito fuerzas y kilos de comida!-Le sonrió confiado como era de costumbre.- Además es como una tradición de nosotros, ya sabes... después de entrenar, no hay nada mejor que eso, bueno, hasta ahora... - Miró hacia arriba con leve sonrojo por culpa de pensamientos vergonzosos.

Kuroko no lo había escuchado, ya se había adelantado mucho y se encontraba dentro del restaurante en el que solía comer con Kagami, aunque claro, siempre era Kagami el que se sentaba en su mesa porque nunca se daba cuenta de su presencia, aunque esta vez sería diferente, después de todo, ahora estaban juntos... ¿O no? Una vez dentro del restaurante se pidió su malteada de vainilla y se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba siempre esperando a que Kagami llegara allí.

Kagami pidió lo de siempre: veinte hamburguesas solo para él, así que espero más que los demás como era de costumbre, incluso gracias a él muchos ya estaban desesperados por ser atendidos, luego de un largo tiempo logró obtener su comida, así que con la bandeja se dirigió a la misma mesa de siempre donde se encontraba su pareja. Y con una hamburguesa en su boca se hizo presente. - Listo. -Pudo decir con dificultad sentándose frente a él.

Kuroko estaba sentado bebiendo de su malteada cuando llego el pelirrojo con esa cantidad impresionante de hamburguesas que siempre se comía, aun no entendía el como Kagami podía tragarse semejante cantidad de alimentos cuando el solo podía tomarse una malteada de vainilla.- Kagami-Kun... ¿Como hace Kagami-Kun para comer semejante cantidad de comida? Kagami-Kun se enfermara...

Kagami ya había comido como dos hamburguesas en un instante cuando pudo escuchar la pregunta inocente del otro. - Pues esto es para recuperar toda la energía que perdí en el entrenamiento. Deberías comer un poco, estás muy pálido.- Agarró una de las hamburguesas y la coloco frente a Kuroko, esperando a que se la comiera. - Te hará bien, ya verás.

Kuroko se quedo observando por unos instantes como el otro le tendía la hamburguesa, a decir verdad no le apetecía comer nada, pero era... un regalo de parte de su... ¿Pareja? Sin poder negarse, tomo en sus manos la hamburguesa y la miro por unos segundos para luego darle una pequeña mordida. No podía decir que estuviera rica... pero tampoco que estuviera fea, después de todo... casi nunca comía esa clase de comida, después de todo lo único que comía allí siempre era su malteada, y cuando esta solo en su casa lo único que comía eran huevos cocidos, después de todo era un pésimo cocinero y aun así había sobrevivido todos esos años.- Gracias… Kagami-Kun... - Susurro un poco bajo sin quitar su vista de la hamburguesa que tenía en manos mientras le aparecía un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

- De Nada. – Kagami comía cada hamburguesa sin prestar mucha atención lo que él hacía en un comienzo, terminó su cuarta hamburguesa dirigiendo la visión hacia él más pequeño. Podía ver como comía con gran lentitud lo que le había obsequiado.- ¡Oí! -Trató de llamar su atención.- ¡Puedes dármelo si no quieres! -Señaló la hamburguesa.- No te obligaré a comerla.- Extendió su mano para que el peli celeste se la devolviera.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza lentamente al tiempo que comía la hamburguesa, antes de terminarla, encerró entre sus dientes el ultimo pedazo de la hamburguesa e ignorando lo que pudiese hacer el otro, se levanto del asiento y rodeando la mesa se sentó a un lado de Kagami y tomándolo de la ropa lo atrajo hacia sí mismo para darle un beso, pero ese no era un simple beso, en ese beso le estaba dando la hamburguesa de boca en boca. Una vez que termino de hacerlo se aparto de él y se volvió a sentar en frente donde había estado en un principio y continúo con su malteada.-

Kagami observó cada movimiento de su pareja, arqueando la ceja, ni el adivinaría lo que le iban hacer. Correspondió el beso que le había propiciado Kuroko. Dudoso, nervioso, tonto, así se sintió en aquel momento, pues nunca había hecho algo parecido y menos en público. Una vez que se apartó el solo atinó a mirarlo fijo, sin decir nada por el momento y solo pensar: Siempre hace cosas tan vergonzosas... Suspiró, mirando por la ventana preguntándose si era la correcto lo que hacían. Si debía contarle a alguien, y si les contaba a todo el equipo... solo esperaba que recibieran esto como una buena noticia, porque al fin y al cabo para él lo es. - Gracias.- Dijo terminando su última hamburguesa.- ¿Listo, para marcharnos a casa, Kuroko?

Kuroko no había oído lo que había dicho el otro, después de todo, ya se encontraba en la Puerta del restaurante esperando contra la pared a que saliera Kagami.- mmm... -se encontraba pensativo con el rostro serio. No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, ¿que pasaría al día siguiente? ¿Se darían cuenta sus compañeros de equipo de que entre ellos dos había algo? ¿Se darían cuenta que entre Kagami y el se amaban? solo podía esperar, esperar a que se lo tomaran bien.

- ¡Deja de irte mientras te hablo! - Reclamó un poco más de atención Kagami enojado, mientras lo alcanzaba.- Tsk, ya no gastaré mis palabras...Te llevaré a casa.-Caminó hacia la calle, aún enojado bufando por lo embarazoso que se sintió aquello.-

- Kagami-Kun... -susurro bajo Kuroko, dejándose notar un deje de dolor en su voz, no se había dado cuenta que lo que hacía todo el tiempo, eso de desaparecer le molestaba a su Luz y ahora Pareja Kagami.- Lo siento... No te molestes, me iré solo, se te hará tarde a ti. -susurro bajo al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Kagami para comenzar a caminar alejándose de el.

Kagami caminó frente a él frunciendo el seño.- ¿Ha? ¡Pero qué dices! -Acarició la cabeza de Kuroko, había notado que el tono de su voz había cambiado a una no tan agradable para él. Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño y menos con su actitud impulsiva y torpe. Se inclinó robándole un beso.- No te disculpes, baka. Te quiero llevar y te llevaré a casa aunque no quieras. -Le sonrió decidido.

Kuroko estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir y hacer Kagami, eso no era muy común el, aunque no demostró nada en el rostro, por dentro estaba feliz de que Kagami fuera así.- Kagami-Kun no me dejara volverme solo, ¿no es cierto?

- ¡Claro que no! -Lo despeinó mostrando su mejor su sonrisa, estaba contento, demasiado, incluso parecía un sueño lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Entonces? -Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia delante esperando a que lo siguiera el peli celeste.- ¿Vamos juntos?


End file.
